The Legend & Curse
by Kyo's Lover
Summary: ON HOLD: 2 different species of foxes were betrothed to be married before they were born. They were cursed by a legend at birth. What will happen to the couple in the future when they find out about the legend that has cursed them both.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho Story I have ever written. This is only my second story I have ever written. Please review to my story no matter what you think about my story._

The Legend

We were arranged to be married before we were even born. No one knew what the gender of the two babies were going to be, but all they knew was that whatever the gender was they were already betrothed to each other. They were the last hope for both of their clans or else their clans would die out. None of their families wanted that at all. So this is how the two different species of fox were betrothed.

The two babies would grow up apart from each other and then meet one another face-to-face ten years later. They knew each other because of their parents, but they did not exactly how far their relationship and friendship went back. Both of them did not know that they were betrothed before they were even born to each other. Our life was supposedly planned out for the two of us, but everything would turn out all wrong in the end no matter how much we tried to stop this from happening.

The one who put this legend into the two babies' life knew that this was going to happen and was the only person who knew the cure to this curse of theirs. But the two babies did not know of this little catch to their curse during their life time at all; even if they ever did find out about this catch it would be too late to save one of their lives from ending. The one that put this curse on the two babies died not long after they were born and died with the secret that would stop everything from going as it was planned into failure for the both of them and their families.

They would be the ones to save their clans from distinction in the soon future. Even though this legend and curse, which was laid upon their lives, would end in tragedy for the both of them. For the one that has to live with it for the rest of their life; it would be a very painful and depressing one for them. They would never forget all that they went though and survived though with the curse still on them until they die. No one knew what happened to the one who survived this curse because they disappeared from the face of the world and from everyone's memories of who were close to them.


	2. Author's Note

Hey Readers!

Please review to my story or else. I won't know if I am doing a good job or not. Also, if anyone has anything they want to suggest for this story at all. Or want to predict where I am going to go with this story. Go right on ahead. I am having some writer's block right now. So if anyone can offer any help or suggestions please. Hope to update before the end of the month with a new chapter or two.

Kyo's Lover

Who do you think the two babies are?


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I want to thank DarthNexus9000 for beta-ing this chapter for me. Here it is. What everyone has been waiting for. A new chapter in the Legend and the Curse!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Curse and Its Bearers

Wolfie: My name is Wolfie. I have silver hair and silverish blue eyes. I have white fox ears and a silver blue tip tail. I am ten years old and very unique. I have a twin brother named Kojo who lives with my parents and me. I am part of a legend.

* * *

Kurama: I am Youko Kurama but everyone calls me Kurama. I have long silver hair and gold cat eyes. I have white fox ears and a long silver fox tail. I am twelve years old. I am very mysterious and an intelligent fighter. I also do some hunting. I am an only child who lives with my parents, and is part of a legend.

* * *

Wolfie: I am to be betrothed to a boy that is known to me. His parents and mine are friends and I have known him all of my life. We are supposedly friends right now, and always will be. I don't know who it is, but I think I might have a good opinion on it. I think I am correct in saying that the legend will become all too real too soon.

* * *

Kurama: I know only a little of the legend I am in. I am to be betrothed at a young age, possibly very soon, to a girl who I know. Her family and mine have known each other since our births, and we have been friends all of our life. We will be introduced to each other at the right time by our parents so that the legend will come to life. I think I already know who it is.

* * *

Wolfie & Kurama: "Oh I hope that the one I want to betroth is the right person."

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I will write more as soon as I can. Review and I hope to write some more real soon.

See ya,

Kyo's Lover


End file.
